The present invention relates to a device for accurately positioning a barstock workpiece which is delivered to a machining device by a robotic loading mechanism.
In order to satisfactorily employ robotic mechanisms for transferring workpieces from one machine to another, particularly if close manufacturing tolerances are to be maintained, it is essential that the positioning of a workpiece at each successive machine be achieved with a high degree of accuracy and repeatability. State-of-the-art robotic mechanisms are not capable of themselves positioning a workpiece with the degree of accuracy and repeatability required by many manufacturing operations, such as in the fabrication of turbine rotor blades.